


Shameful Metaphors

by cosmicfrownies



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Azure Moon Route, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Inspired by Music, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Riding, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfrownies/pseuds/cosmicfrownies
Summary: Dimitri is haunted by his past in another night of insomnia. However, he can't help but to be concerned about the noises he's hearing. It sounds like somebody's... hurt?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Shameful Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely inspired by the song "Shameful Metaphors" by Chevelle, emphasis on loosely (it's really not, because y'know, it's smut). Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this fic! I like how it came out, so I hope you do too!
> 
> [Link to the song](https://youtu.be/7rW4hZNSVr4)

It had been a long night. Dimitri, yet again, had been kept up by visions of those he’d lost. The sounds of their voices, their cries of pain, their dying words. Dimitri had heard and seen it all. He relived that pain each and every day and night. His mother, father, Glenn, and now Dedue had spoken to him each day. He felt their suffering. Why couldn’t it have been him? Why did they have to die for his sake? And each day, more blood stained his hands. Each day as he brought his lance down on enemies, more blood stained his hands and soul, he was further haunted by the past, his heart grew darker. 

His former classmates and professor had tried speaking with him on many occasions. They had tried to tell him that none of it was his fault. That this damned war and bloodshed was necessary. That each death of an Imperial Soldier would somehow bring them closer to justice. He just wanted to crush Edelgard’s skull. To watch her suffer and writhe beneath him, beg for her life as she slowly died under his lance. 

She  _ would  _ pay for what she had done. What she had done to the people of Fódlan, the people of Duscur, his friends, his family. Each and every day he was told to bring forth justice. He watched as his father had begged him to do so, as Dedue nodded solemnly in agreement. Dimitri knew what he needed to do. 

And yet, every night, he was kept up. Caught up in the past. The circles beneath his lifeless eyes grew darker by the day, as did his life in general. He was nothing but a mere husk of the man he used to be. He was to be the King of Faerghus. And yet, he was a lifeless, cold-blooded beast. 

In the past, Felix, a dear friend of his, had always called him a  _ Boar _ , an  _ animal _ . He was right, but Dimitri was more than that. He was a  _ monster _ . He may not have been a demonic beast, but surely if it was possible, the day would come. Turned into a savage beast by the fateful whims of the Goddess herself. Such a fate would be fitting for a man such as himself. However, his selfishness pushed him forward, pushed him towards the capital, recklessly destroying people and monsters alike in his path. Cutting his own path in life and destroying Edelgard’s. 

Dimitri knew by now that his efforts to fall into a deep slumber were futile. Yet he found himself laying in bed each night, begging to make the voices stop. To make everything stop. He knew he was wrong, that he was a vile beast, no voices were needed to remind him of such blatant truths.

Dimitri rolled over, forcefully holding a pillow over his head, hoping by some miracle that the voices would go away. They were louder than ever tonight and eerily alive. As if his hallucinations had truly manifested into lively forms. Grunts and groans flooded his senses. 

Dimitri sat up, listening with intent. There they were again, much louder with the lack of a pillow over his head. There was no way. These… sounds… they were alive… Their sources, well they surely were- 

“Sylvain!” Dimitri’s thoughts were cut short by a familiar voice. Felix? The man who hated him, despised him for being his true, monstrous self. He appeared to be… in pain? Dimitri couldn’t allow somebody else to die at his hands. 

He stood up promptly, getting ready to leave his room. Sylvain may have been a friend, but he, too, could have been corrupted. He shuddered at the thought. Skirt-chaser though he may be, Sylvain was no monster.

Dimitri carefully left his room and stood in front of Sylvain’s room, the source of all the noise. He tried to listen in, tried to understand what was happening behind the closed door. However, all he could hear was more grunts. He grew more concerned. Was Felix hurt?

Dimitri knew it was an invasion of privacy, but he wouldn’t risk it. He slowly opened the door to Sylvain’s room as to not arouse suspicion. And…  _ Oh…  _

Felix was on Sylvain’s lap, back to Dimitri. They were naked and Felix was bouncing up and down on Sylvain’s… manhood… Sylvain had his hands on Felix’s hips, head thrown back in pleasure.

Dimitri should’ve known. But Felix and Sylvain? He really did not see that coming, with Felix’s remarks towards Sylvain all the time. Perhaps it was a farce. Regardless, Dimitri knew he should have averted his eyes, he should have left. However, Dimitri had also ignored his  _ needs  _ for quite a while. Who was he to indulge in primal urges past the deaths of the innocents? Why should he feel pleasure? Even if a fleeting urge had passed here and there, Dimitri repressed it. He was unworthy of such feelings. Though, as shameful as he was to admit it, in his academy days, he had pleasured himself rather often. 

This display, however… Well, it had awoken something that had rested for far too long within Dimitri. Dimitri stood there, admiring the arch of Felix’s back, taut with muscle, the curve of his ass as he grinded against Sylvain. His hair flowed down to his shoulders. It was a mess, but there was beauty to be found in its disorder, disheveled from his pursuit of pleasure. Then there was Sylvain who was blocked by Felix for the most part, but Dimitri could make out those strong thighs and calves, toned from riding horses and he could see the look of absolute  _ pleasure  _ on Sylvain’s face. 

Dimitri was… aroused. Though that may have been an understatement. His cock strained against his nightclothes, aching for attention, desperate for pleasure after years of neglect. He stood there, though, completely transfixed by the scene before him. The moans and groans that filled the air, the soft sounds of  _ “Sylvain”  _ and  _ “Felix”  _ flooding his senses. He was enraptured by the sights and sounds. A bit too much… 

Sylvain’s eyes widened. Felix jerked up and turned towards the door. Dimitri had never seen a person flush so fast. 

“Boar?” Felix practically shouted, grabbing a blanket to cover himself. Dimitri was glued to the spot.

Sylvain ushered Felix to move over a bit and most importantly to  _ get off of him _ . He sat up, smirking at Dimitri. “Your Highness, enjoying the show, eh?” His gaze moved down towards Dimitri’s crotch. Dimitri peered down.  _ Oh, Goddess _ . His cock was strained against the fabric, a wet patch of precum stained the front. Yet, he still found himself unable to move. His cheek’s grew hot.

Felix gave Sylvain an incredulous look. “Seriously?” 

“What? Clearly he likes it!” Sylvain chuckled, gesturing towards Dimitri’s  _ predicament _ . Surely this was divine punishment from the Goddess herself. Just standing there, painfully erect, being stared at by two of your closest friends. If Dimitri hadn’t wished to perish before, he wished it then.

Dimitri tried to formulate the words. “I’ve… seen too much. I’ll be going now…” Dimitri turned around, ready to leave the scene, go back to his room and dread his cursed existence even further.

“Wait!” Sylvain exclaimed. Dimitri turned back around cautiously. 

“Please, if you’re going to further humiliate me, there’s no need.” 

“That’s not it. You can, I don’t know, sit in that chair,” Sylvain motioned towards the chair at his desk, “and watch. Jack yourself off while we fuck. I mean… you’re already hard and I’m sure Felix here wouldn’t mind an audience.” Sylvain grinned. 

“Whatever,” Felix spat, cheeks still flushed. 

Were they truly suggesting this? Dimitri was  _ hard _ … but he had no right to relieve himself of his discomfort. “No… I-I couldn’t possibly…” Dimitri stammered, flushing further. 

“Listen, Boar. I don’t know what your animalistic brain is thinking, but not jerking yourself off isn’t going to bring back your dead family.” Felix said. Dimitri supposed Felix was right and… rather spot on. He sighed. 

“I suppose…” Dimitri walked towards the chair slowly, eyeing Felix and Sylvain, making sure it wasn’t a joke or anything. He sat down and faced the two men.

“Great!” Sylvain exclaimed. He looked towards Felix with a smile on his face, clearly eager. Felix let out a huff and got back on top of Sylvain. Dimitri could see everything better at this angle. He could see how both Sylvain and Felix had grown a bit soft during their exchange. He could see Sylvain’s chiseled abs and Felix’s toned thighs. Perhaps Felix had done his fair share of riding as well… 

Sylvain grabbed both he and Felix’s cocks and languidly stroked them together. Sylvain was a bit bigger than Felix, but neither of them seemed to mind. Dimitri was unsure of what to do. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His cock was still uncomfortably hard and the patch of precum had grown even darker since he sat down. He had never been so desperate for release. 

Sylvain looked towards Dimitri, “Well come on now, don’t just sit there.” Dimitri nodded and slowly removed himself out of his smallclothes, watching as Sylvain and Felix’s cocks slid together in unison, the squelch of skin and oil resounding through the room. 

Sylvain let out a low whistle. “His Highness is packing.” Dimitri looked down. Perhaps his  _ manhood  _ was rather large. 

Felix looked at Dimitri’s cock and flushed. “Sylvain, why must you say such things?” 

“You’re thinking it too!”

“Maybe…” 

Dimitri felt his face heat up again. This was really awkward. But the sight before him… The two men’s cocks frotting up against each other, moans spilling out of each of their mouths. Dimitri couldn’t help but to wrap his hands around his dick. 

“Fuck,” Dimitri let out a low moan. His eye shot open. It was unbecoming of him to say something so vulgar, but… he had denied himself of such feelings for so long. It was so good. 

“Shit,” Sylvain let out. Dimitri watched as Felix buck his hips up, rutting against Sylvain, desperate for contact. 

“Faster,” Felix grunted, tightening his grip on Sylvain’s shoulders. 

Dimitri began to stroke himself. He had forgotten how it felt. Another low moan reverberated throughout the room. 

“Fuck, Dimitri. Do you know how hot you sound?” Sylvain asked, looking his way. 

“Hah, you two should- ah, hear yourselves.” Dimitri panted as he pumped his cock. Such a foreign feeling, but he knew it well, he was close. 

The three men’s moans sounded through the room along with the slap of skin against skin. “Close,” Felix said.

“Me- ah, me too,” Sylvain pumped the two of them harder, desperate for release. Dimitri, too, fisted his cock rapidly, completely overtaken by his need to orgasm. The pressure built up in his abdomen, a knot in his gut. He’d come soon and so would Sylvain and Felix. 

“Ah!” Felix moaned, thick ropes of cum spurting out of his cock, hips sputtering. Sylvain came as Felix did, viscous ropes of cum slowly pumped out of his cock, dribbling down his shaft. 

“Hah!” Dimitri spasmed, white ropes of cum shooting out of his dick, some landing on the floor and onto the chair. He huffed, another rope coming out. And another. He moaned and panted. He was spent. Completely spent. 

“Holy fuck. That’s a massive load,” Sylvain commented, looking at the mess Dimitri left all over the place. Dimitri looked around himself with bleary eyes. He was basking in the afterglow, but, oh dear, what a mess… How shameful. He had watched his friends have sex and then he masturbated while watching them and then made a mess of Sylvain’s room… 

“Filthy animal,” Felix muttered. 

“Felix, that’s the hardest you’ve come in months.”  _ Months? _

“Fine, I enjoyed it. Are you happy,  _ Dimitri _ ?” His name? 

Dimitri nodded with a smile. Felix had said his name. Maybe the afterglow had gotten to him too, nevertheless, maybe this had done some good for them.

“Well, your Highness, I think we should do this again some time. Maybe next time you could join in?” Sylvain winked. 

“I… suppose I agree.” Felix added. 

They were… inviting him to have sex with them? Dimitri wasn’t sure he understood… “I… um… I don’t want to interfere with what you two have…” Dimitri said sheepishly. 

“Listen, I think we’ve got some talking to do, yeah? Getting off on your friend watching you have sex and vice versa isn’t exactly common,” Sylvain said. 

“I suppose. Though, I must admit, I am rather tired. Oh, but, I suppose I should clean this,” Dimitri gestured towards the cum on the chair and floor. 

“It’s fine. I can get it, your Highness. You go get your beauty sleep, now,” Sylvain shooed him away. 

“If you insist… Well then, good night Felix. Good night Sylvain.” He tucked himself back into his smallclothes and adjusted his nightclothes and left to go back to his room. 

Dimitri fell into bed. What had he done? That was in no way normal. Dimitri knew same-sex couples were uncommon, but it wasn’t that… No. It was whatever they just did. Dimitri, watching Sylvain and Felix engage in intercourse, and Dimitri masturbating to the sight of it, moreover Dimitri  _ orgasming _ to whatever had happened. And they were going to talk? About what? 

Relationships between three people were scandalous and with the to-be King of Faerghus? Even more so. Perhaps Sylvain had not changed and was truly as insatiable as ever. Dimitri did not know. Nevertheless, the desire to sleep flooded his thoughts and rationale. 

Regardless of what happened, the past would not terrorize him that night. Maybe that was best. Perhaps there was something to be gained from the experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave any comments or criticisms below. I plan on writing a few more fics based off of Chevelle songs that will sort of be related to this, but bear in mind that the timeline will be a bit all over the place (probably backwards).
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @cosmicfrownies


End file.
